


Bee's Hot Chocolate.

by OddlyBookish



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Based on a Tumblr Post, Coffee Shops, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, Professional Exy (All For The Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 07:59:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16342922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddlyBookish/pseuds/OddlyBookish
Summary: Neil stumbles into a coffee shop in order to escape Kevin, cue bad flirting and some insanely sweet hot chocolate.





	Bee's Hot Chocolate.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was also based on a prompt that I saw on Tumblr, some people had reposted it and added on to it and that spurred this so here it is. Let me know how you like it.

Neil silently wished he could disappear.

Kevin jogged beside him and rambled on about how sloppy Neil had gotten in the last two months since his exy season had ended.

"Jesus Neil! You're not on a lousy team anymore, you have to pick up the slack or else you'll be benched all season!" Neil suppressed a groan as Kevin went on and on about ways he could improve his diet and new drills they could run to catch Neil up to speed with the rest of his pro-Exy team.

"Oh my God, it's Kevin Day!" A young kid shouts causing the two strikers to slow down. Kevin smiles brightly, instantly popping into his media mode as the young kid pulls on his mother's hand.

"Mom! Mom! It's Kevin, can I get a picture please Mr. Day!" Neil rolls his eyes as Kevin charms the growing crowd but uses it to his advantage, slipping back a few feet before turning and jogging away.

"Neil! Wait Neil!" Ignoring his pleads Neil runs away, slipping into the first shop he could find. The bell rings above his head as he enters the shop, the sweet smell in the air causing his nose to wrinkle as he turns around.

Sure enough, half of the menu was filled with sweet pastries and weirdly named ice creams while the other half had a cafe menu, sweet coffee's and mocha's written in chalk on the blackboard.

"Can I help you?" Neil jumps at the sound of the voice and turns to find it's source. The blonde man behind the counter wasn't much to stare at, his face was blank and even from where Neil stood he could tell the man was no taller than he was.

"Umm." Neil's eyes scanned the menu quickly trying to find something that sounded drinkable but found himself frowning at the options. Triple Chocolate Macchiato. Salted Caramel Apple Cider. Hazelnut Supreme Espresso. Something called Bee's Hot Chocolate which was described to have dark chocolate and be drizzled with fudge syrup.

"You have to order something, you can't just waltz in here to loiter." The blond snaps after a few seconds, a scowl on his face while he stared at Neil with obvious irritation.

"You seem to lack customer service." Neil states, not having anything better to say to the rude cashier.

"I don't need customer service if I own the place." The man states firmly causing Neil to raise a brow.

"Well, in that case, your menu disgusting, I feel like I'm getting diabetes just by staring at it." Neil tells the guy who simply shrugs.

"If you don't like it you can get out. Though it makes sense you wouldn't like sweets, you're too scrawny."

Neil scowls but steps closer.

"I'll take a hot chocolate." He tells the man who punches in his order with a bored expression before telling him his total. Neil hands over some cash and turns around before the man, Andrew according to the name tag Neil hadn't been able to see until he stepped closer, can hand him his change.

He gets his drink a few minutes later and takes the cup with him as he leaves, figuring the coast was clear and that Kevin would have given up and headed back to the apartment by now.

Andrew watches the mystery man leave with some irritation, a lot of people came in and complained about the too sweet drinks yet none had left him as annoyed as the red-headed blue-eyed man who had just left his cafe.

He lets out a breath of frustration and turns around, finding Renee leaning against the doorway to the kitchen with a knowing smile.

"Shut up." He snaps at her causing her smile to grow as he pushes past her to get back to work. Nicky rushes through the back door moments later apologizing quickly for his tardiness.

"I'm so sorry Andrew, I hope you haven't been too busy." His cousin apologizes earning him a glare.

"Thanks to you I had to deal with a loud mouth customer, don't let it happen again." Nicky quickly nods and grabs an apron before heading the man the register as the bell rings, the early morning wave just beginning causing Andrew's thoughts to shift towards the incredibly attractive blue-eyed man from the morning and wondering why he was up before seven a.m.

A few days passed before the attractive man comes back, this time he rushes in and lets out a low groan that absolutely does not cause Andrew's mind to blank. The man's eyes snap to the door and after a few seconds he lets out a breath of relief and walks over towards the counter where Nicky smiles brightly and leans forward.

"Well hello, there cutie." Nicky greets as Andrew rolls his eyes and continues to put away the freshly baked pastries.

"Uh hi, anything not as disgustingly sweet as the hot chocolate?" Andrew scoffs causing the blue eyes to move his way.

"That's the tamest thing on the menu idiot." Nicky gasps at his cousin as if he hadn't dealt with his mannerisms the last eight years before turning back to the man who raised a brow Andrew's way.

"Once again, diabetes, you do know it can kill right? Cause blindness or lead to amputations if you're lucky."

"If that's what you consider luck I feel bad for the poor people who associate with you."

"Pot meet kettle."

"Stop loitering." Andrew snaps as the man grins.

"I'll take a hot chocolate then." He states before handing over a card. Andrew takes it before Nicky can, telling himself it was due to the fact that the idiot might be a threat and not because the man was quite good looking.

"Neil Josten." He reads off the card before swiping it as Nicky gasps.

"You're Neil Josten! You just signed with Kevin!" And that made him even more interesting. Neil nods once but stays silent as Andrew hands him back the card as Nicky begins to ramble.

"We used to know Kevin! He was on our college Exy team for a year before he joined the Trojans with Jean Moreau." Nicky gushed.

"You guys went to Palmetto?" Neil asks glancing in between the two, Andrew ignores him and gets to work on his hot chocolate, adding extra fudge in pure spite at the mention of the great Kevin Day.

He hands the drink off to Neil rather roughly, the blue-eyed idiot taking a sip and grimacing instantly. Neil simply sighs and takes a step towards the door.

"I worry about your health." He states simply before stepping out of the door, ignoring Andrew's scowl.

"I can see what you mean about a big mouth, granted it's a cute one."

Neil somehow finds himself visiting the small cafe frequently, often in attempts to avoid Kevin and his crazy diet plans and strict exercise routines.

Andrew often stuck him with some ridiculously sugary drinks, seeming to ignore Neil's pleads for less sugar.

"Can you please just lay off all the chocolate this time?" Andrew glare intensifies.

"I don't like that word, don't use it." Neil frowns but nods yet Andrew doesn't change the recipe of his drink, handing Neil another cup of hot chocolate that probably raised his sugar level by tenfold.

As the preseason practices start up, Neil finds himself coming in later in the morning instead of his usual seven o'clock visits.

"And just when I thought I'd gotten rid of you." Andrew sighs with a bored expression. Nicky beams at him as usual as Andrew joins him at the cash register.

"You're usual?" Nicky asks causing an odd sensation to course through Neil. He nods once and hands over his card while Nicky grins and Andrew starts to work on his drink but his mind stays on Nicky's words.

Neil Josten wasn't meant to be real, he'd gotten lucky the day his uncle stormed into the house in Baltimore and handed him off to the FBI. Lucky that the agents were willing to believe his story and give him a new identity. Lucky he'd gotten a chance to play Exy again. Lucky he'd gotten signed to any pro team, even more so one that was co-captained by Kevin Day. Neil Josten was lucky to exist and the fact that he had a regular routine baffled him.

"Hey Junkie! Your order's ready." The calm voice broke through his thoughts. He takes the hot cup of hot chocolate with a nod and leaves the store, still grimacing at the too sweet taste.

Andrew stared after him for a few seconds before turning around and meeting eyes with Bee who smiled knowingly at him causing him to frown. She raises her cup slightly, a silent ask for more hot chocolate and he obliges, walking over her way to recover her cup.

"He doesn't seem to like the hot chocolate." She states.

"Too sweet for him."

"Hm, I wonder why he never gets a regular coffee, you do still serve that here right?"

"Mind your business." Andrew snaps at her though she simply smiles, not taking it personally knowing the way Andrew way due to the years of dealing with him.

"I think you like him, and you don't want to admit it." She tells him honestly.

"Oh Bee, all this chocolate has gone to your head maybe it's time you called it quits." He takes the cup out of her hands and turns away. He ignores the sound of her stifled laughter as he sets everything back and sends her a cup of her plain black coffee with Nicky. Renee sends him a knowing look as he enters the kitchen to work on some more pastries but wisely keeps her mouth shut.

Andrew continues to send Bee cups of hot coffee with Nicky every time she comes in instead of her usual hot chocolate in pure spite. She remains silent on the issue but Andrew knows it's because Nicky slips her some creamer and sugar when he thinks Andrew's not looking and not because she has grown to like the bitter taste of the black coffee.  
Neil comes back a few days later, still looking incredibly attractive in the pair of running pants and a tight shirt. He had a few drops of sweat on his forehead and his red hair was curly in a way Andrew imagined happened only when it was wet.

"Running from someone junkie?" Andrew asks simply to prod the man with the impossibly blue eyes.

"Kevin seems to think I need to rework my diet, he says I'm losing muscle." Neil explains with a sigh. Neil wasn't incredibly muscled or buff, he was lean, a runner through and through. Andrew tried not to notice how fit the man was but being a pro athlete had it's perks and Neil carried them well.

"Your usual?" Andrew asks as Nicky smiles from where he stood wiping the table.

"If you must." Neil states as he hands over his card. Andrew stays silent as he processes the payment before beginning to work on the drink, feeling eyes on him the entire time. He hands over the hot chocolate silently and Neil nods before turning around.

Both men stop however when Bee's voice cuts through the cafe.

"Excuse me, sir, is that a hot chocolate?" Andrew glares her way immediately while Neil nods slowly looking both apprehensive and confused.

"This might sound weird but would you fancy a trade, I ordered a black coffee by mistake and it'd be a shame if it went to waste." She tells Neil who glances quickly at Andrew before glancing back at Bee warily.

"Don't worry, it's brand new and fresh. Nicky just made it for me."Andrew takes a chance to glare at his cousin who quickly disappears out of view while trying to hide his smirk.

"I'd like that." Neil states before walking over towards Bee. The two handoff drinks and Neil smiles as he takes a sip of the black coffee. Andrew silently curses his faith as the two start to talk lowly, to low for him to hear, while more customers come in. He ignores Bee's slight laughs and the slight pull of a smile on Neil's lips as he works on preparing drinks before Neil stands up and bids his goodbye to Bee who was smirking slightly.

"Goodbye Andrew, I'll be expecting a black coffee next time." He calls as Andrew rolls his eyes, ignoring the flutter in his chest.

"Don't count on it." He states in a flat tone. Neil smiles and leaves the shop, bell ringing as the door opened and closed.

"Not a word." He snaps at Bee before turning around to go back to the kitchen, forcing away the smile that wanted to tug on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Tada! Here it is, hope you ladies and gents liked it, and please let me know if you guys find any sort of mistakes.


End file.
